Defending OZ, Defending the World
by Azami Wren
Summary: A girl becomes a Guardian of Oz, basically she's an internet cop, things happen in her life and she ends up spending the summer with a very strange family, everything is fine until a certain AI gets busy. What will happen? Find out! Humor! or Angst depending on my mood. [KazumaxOC]
1. Bullies Suck

AN: Okay, so this is my first Summer Wars fanfiction. Yay. So I'm going to make this real clear: **I have a zero tolerance for flamers and trolls. **Alright? Alright. So moving on.

**Disclaimer - Owning of the Summer Wars I do not.**

**Warning - Umm, cursing? Maybe.**

Anyways, ONWARD MY FRIENDS!

* * *

**-Message From Admin-**

**You, Katsua the Lonely, have been selected to be a Guardian of OZ!**

**Do you accept?**

**Yes?**

**No?**

* * *

"Hey, Mom. It's been four years already, ya know?" I say to a picture, "How are you in Heaven? How's Mira? I've been better, I guess. It's getting harder and harder to take care of dad, no matter how hard I try to hide or get rid of his booze he just goes and buys more…" I say with a sigh. Ever since my mother and little sister died in a car crash my father can't stop drinking. He doesn't go to work any more and just staggers around the house with a hangover constantly. Therefore I'm stuck with working two part-time jobs while going to school just to keep the electricity on. Thankfully, Shinohara-san, a friend of my mother's, sends money every month so we don't starve. Sighing again, I stand and walk down the hall to my father's room.

"Dad, I'm going to school," I say, only to hear snoring, "Okay, you have a good day too." I reply to nothing. I walk back down the hall, passing by the full body length mirror hanging on the bathroom door. Inspecting myself, I notice that my blonde hair that I was positive I had straightened this morning was curly-wavy once again. My blue eye twitches in irritation.

_'Oh well, nothing I can do now.'_ I think sullenly. I dash to the kitchen to grab my bag, which my cat Katari is sitting on.

"Come on Kat, off." I say as I lift her off and set her on the floor, much to her displeasure. I quickly grab my bag and keys and run out the door. I turn and lock it then, as fast as I can, I sprint down the street. I have a habit of cutting it rather close when it comes to being on time. I risk a glance at my watch… 7:19! School starts in six minutes! Yelling as I race down the street, I grab a pole and use it to swing right not slowing down at all. Two minutes later I'm hauling ass through the front gates, passing by an amused Hotori-san, one of the security guards.

"Run girl! RUN!" She laughs at me, and it's not playful. Hotori-san is quite sadistic and mean towards me, but then again, so is everyone else. After switching my regular shoes with my school ones I double-step the stairs to my homeroom class. Just as the bell rings I step into the class, panting with my hands on my knees bent over. Now, I'm not overweight or out of shape, in fact I have a nicely toned bod if I do say so myself, but really, you try sprinting full speed with a giant backpack on your back while going UP hill for six minutes. Fun! Oh, and the fun continues in class.

"Hey Fatty! You look like you got mauled by a raccoon dog!" Miyumi states in her condescending voice. This earns a loud round of laughs from everyone. Looking up I notice that sensei isn't here yet.

"Yeah fuck you too." I say as I stagger to my desk. Miyumi gasps and sneers at me, though I don't really care. I've know Miyumi since pre-k, and I've grown immune to her bullying.

"Don't talk to Miyumi-chan like that, pig!" Saiko, one of Miyumi's lackeys, screeches. Many others add in their insults. Forget what I said before, I've grown immune to the majority of bullying. The door slides open to reveal Akairi-sensei and the class instantly goes back to order.

"All rise to greet sensei." Our class rep says.

* * *

And so class went on like that, with me getting assaulted with insults whenever our sensei wasn't in the class, until school was over. After school I usually have work, however today my boss gave me paid vacation because he knows how hard I work and why. He's one of the good guys. So today I went home early. I guess I should enjoy these days off, in about a week it'll be summer vacation and I'll be working full time. I sigh as I walk into the house, Katari rubs herself on my leg with a happy yowl.

"Hey Kat." I say as I bent down to pet her.

'_Since I'm home I guess I should do my other job.'_ I thought as I pulled out my laptop. Logging on I come to my homepage, a homepage is just a room just for your avatar and all their stats, messages, and everything that is related to you on OZ. My homepage is titled 'The World Where Nothing Makes Sense'. It pretty much describes my homepage, imagine the 'Ever Changing Staircase' from Harry Potter, now imagine platforms and rooms and stairs doing that constantly. That would be my homepage and it took a whole lot of programming to make. Sitting in the middle of it all is my avatar, on a crystal throne with her eyes closed. She has calf-length white hair with red highlights that is STRAIGHT and is tied in a high ponytail with red ribbon, not that it makes much of a difference. She is almost sickly pale and looks weak, like she should be in a hospital or something. She wears a white trench coat, a white crop top and red shorts with chains wrapping down from them to her ankles. She is very short, about four feet, four inches tall and she doesn't wear shoes. All in all, she looks fragile, sick, and weak. However you, should you ever have to come across her, would be looking at a Guardian of OZ. Basically, she's an OZ cop that specializes in looking for illegal cyber-activity. You see, in OZ all avatars and accounts have an encryption system that protects everything, all the information. For criminals to be able to get this information they would either have to, a) Be an intelligent person that has the ability to hack and decode the system, which there are very few people that can. Or b) virtually beat up the avatar until it is 'knocked out', the same you would in a virtual martial arts competition. When an avatar is K. it is stunned, unfortunately also stunning the encryption system, allowing someone of mediocre hacking ability to steal private information. The majority of OZ citizens are not aware of this, however many criminals are. Thankfully, you have to accept a Martial Art Challenge to even be able attack another person's avatar. However it still happens, which is why there exists the Guardians of OZ, people like me. We are chosen out of either real police officers or their children. Guardian avatars are, when on duty, upgraded to be impossible to be KOed, they can engage an enemy without issuing a Challenge, they are also given a special 'item' that allows us to create a special ability for the job, as well as a codename that is shown instead of our usual name when we are on duty. I used my item to create the item 'Disappearing Eyes', which allows my avatar to literally disappear, not just invisible, invisible things you can touch, with Disappearing Eyes you can walk right through me. The programming for that gave me a migraine and a giant bruise on my forehead from me slamming my head on my desk. But, it was worth it. The codename that was given to me when I accepted the position was 'Ghost', real original, I know. When a Guardian is off duty, their privileges are temporarily revoked until they are back on duty again, can't have completely overpowered players running around, it wouldn't be fair. However, I don't need any special items to be awesome I can kick ass any day of the week all on my own. Hell, I'd be Champion if I wasn't afraid it'd interfere with work, I'd be too public. And yes, I get paid to be a Guardian so it's work. How do you think I pay for the water and heating bills? Anyways...

* * *

AN: The end. Please review!

Azami Wren


	2. Enter! Katsua the Lonely!

AN: So this is chappie two! No flamers and get on with the show!

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Summer Wars.**

**Warning: I don't know… Stuff? **

* * *

**~~~~~~~Katsua the Lonely/Ghost~~~~~~~**

Twitching, I find that I can't open my eyes. Makes sense, the item I created replaced my original eyes, opening them now activates the Disappearing Eyes item. I'm not on duty yet. But I'm going to be soon. See, when a Guardian logs on they can choose to either go on duty or just go normal, you get paid based on how many hours you put in. A mirror opens in my homepage and I step through it into the Guardian Headquarters.

"Ah, Ghost. You know you've been putting in a lot of hours lately." Medusa, another Guardian, says from behind open cabinet doors.

"Hai, Medusa-taichou." I reply. Medusa's IRL name is Hiriko Yamatomi, she was friends with my mom back when she was a cop, before she died. Medusa was also my squad captain back when I was first starting out. Medusa gives me an annoyed look, clearly unimpressed.

"You know what I'm asking. Why have you been working so hard? You can't need money that badly." She says closing the cabinet doors. Medusa has pale blue eyes and long red hair with the ends made out of snakes, which is her item called the 'Snakes of Petrification'. When she's off duty her snakes turn into normal hair, on her cheeks are what appear to be snake scales. Medusa is wearing a black shirt with a picture of a white skull on the front and a dark purple miniskirt with a black belt, on her feet are white socks that come up to her mid calfs and black vans. On her right wrist is a spiky bracelet. She walks over to me and places her hand on my shoulders, giving me a concerned look.

"Asuka, how's home?" She asks me using my IRL name. I smile at her.

"Everythings fine, really. I'm saving for college." I tell her. Yeah, right. If I get into college it'll be on a scholarship. She sighs, not buying it, but she leaves me be for now. I relax, wondering when I had tensed. I walk over to the mission board to search for an easy case. The mission board is a board where all known incidents and cases are posted. When a cyber criminal gets away, which does happen, we still know who they are we just need to find them again, so they and all their information in posted on the mission board for Guardians to check. I pick one with the image of a monkey avatar, his profile reports that he is a 17 year old male and he was caught by Vampire trying to steal the information of a bank worker. Vampire attacked him using her item Batty, which is a flying bat pet that can turn into any weapon. She totally ripped off Kokoa from Rosario + Vampire but hey, as long as the job gets done. She was winning until he managed to take the fight into a crowd and lost her in the crowd. His avatar is a monkey wearing a red baseball cap, a white shirt and jeans that goes by the name Broker. I sigh, not the most interesting case or most helpful profile but, it doesn't matter. I walk down a hall to a room filled with different mirrors, one for each district. There's the Residential District, where you can pay your house bills or buy a house, the Shopping District, where you can buy just about anything, the Casino District, where you can play games and gamble, the Sports District, where you can 'break a virtual sweat', and the Business District. Those aren't all the districts but they are the main ones. Broker attacked the bank worker in the Business District, so that's where I'm going first. After a crime successfully committed, the criminal usually becomes overly confident in their ability and will try to do it again. I walk up to a simple mirror, nothing fancy, it has a simple one inch thick black frame. The mirror, instead of reflecting me, reflects an image of the Business District and avatars going about their work. I walk through the mirror and end up on the roof of a tall skyscraper. Looking around I notice there are a lot of avatars wandering around. I don't like people very much, IRL or in OZ, so I decide to disappear. Slowly I open my eyes, at first they are a light blue color, the color they were originally, then they turn a deep, glowy red color and the pupils became slits. Then I disappear. Completely gone, not a trace, I was never there. I like it.

'_I should check by the banks, see if he's there again.'_ I think to myself. I look to the 'sky' and leap off the building, flying towards the black buildings that are the banks. When I arrive I scan the crowd, there are a couple monkey avatars, but not the one I'm looking for. I sigh again, I find I'm doing that a lot lately. Turning, I walk by people and, on occasion, people walk through me. I don't try and go around them because there really is no point. I turn another corner and realize this isn't getting me anywhere. Groaning, I close my eyes and pull the mission paper I obtained from the mission board from my inventory. I walk up to the first person I see.

"Excuse me, sir. Have you seen this person within the last 24 hours?" I ask a tall lion avatar wearing a suit. He turns and looks at the picture, then frowns.

"Sorry little lady. Haven't seen him." He reply apologetically. I sigh then smile at him.

"It's okay. Thanks anyways." I say to him. He nods and continues on his way. Everyone else I questions gives more or less the same answer. Three hours later, my head is about to explode and my bullshit fuze is getting shorter by the second. I decide it's time for me to clock out or the next person I hear 'sorry' from might get a roundhouse kick to the face. I open my eyes, disappearing, and make my way to the mirror. After walking through the mirror and ending up back at HQ I leave the room and walk right through Angel, again another Guardian. She doesn't notice however, so I take a few steps then close my eyes. I walk up to the time chart and log my time, noticing that I've put in about 48 hours this week, which is a lot. A mirror opens up next to me and I walk through it, back to my home page. I decide to enter a few Martial Arts Competitions to relieve some stress. Going to the Sports District the long manual way kind of sucks after getting used to walking through mirrors, but what can you do? After arriving I fly up to the current Competitions board, the most popular one is one that King Kazma set up, and so far he's winning no questions asked. It might be interesting, all I have to do is make sure I lose to King Kazma in the end… But it doesn't mean I can give him a run for his money. I pick King Kazma's Competition and fill in the signup form as well as pay the fee for entering. Instantly, I'm taken to the waiting room filled with competitors. As soon as I enter the room everyone's eyes are on the noobie. And instantly everyone bursts out laughing at my avatars weak, sickly form.

"Holy crap, little girl are you sure you're in the right place?" One asks while snickering. My right eye twitches at his rudeness, but I ignore him. Even in OZ people will bully and belittle you, good thing I'm immune.

"Hey brat. He's talking to you!" Another yells. I give him the finger as I walk away and towards the ring I have been called to for a preliminary match. I leap into the ring ready to fight.

"In the Blue Corner, we have the King of Kickboxing, the one and only Jango!" The announcer/referee yells. Jango lifts his arm in the air and the crowd cheers for him, cocky bastard, "And in the Red Corner, we have a Newcomer to the ring folks, Katsua the Lonely!" He yells. At this the crowd watching boos at my weak form, but I don't care, let them doubt me, it'll be all the better when they see how I kick ass. Jango smirks down at me.

"You should give up before you keel over, do you need me to take you to the hospital?" He taunts. At this I laugh.

"You're lucky I don't wear shoes, otherwise it'd be _me_ taking _you_ to the hospital to get my boot removed from your ass." The people watching 'oh'd' at that, some screamed 'burn'. Sometimes I wish I wasn't the only mature person on OZ. Wishful thinking, I know. Jango, now shooting steam from his ears, was clearly pissed off at being talked down to by some little girl. At that moment, the announcer/ref begun the match.

"You little bitch!" He yelled as he rocketed towards me with his arm pulled back. I simply leaned out of the way, grabbed his arm which was now conveniently next to my head, twisted it and threw him with surprising strength. I could, theoretically, end this match whenever I wanted, but… I needed to let off some steam and this guy made it SO easy to irritated him, it was hilarious.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" He screamed as he got back up. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really now? To 'kick my ass', one must first be able to touch me, as well as be of greater strength than myself. You can not do and are not either of these things. So forgive me if I fail to see how you can 'kick my ass'." I said in my intelligent voice while I pushed up non-existent glasses. The crowd thought that was hilarious and started laughing their asses off. Jango, however, was even more pissed off than before and charged at me like an idiot. Apparently, he didn't learn the first time and I ended up flipping him again, which was boring. I sighed.

"Jango, are you even trying?" I asked in a disappointed tone. I didn't think he'd be much of a challenge, just a big avatar with an even bigger ego, but this was worse than what I thought… I sighed.

'_How disappointing…' _I thought. Jango roared in anger as he lunged at me once again, so I decided to end this. Just as his fist passed my face I shot my leg up right into his chin, then brought my arm up, wrapped it around his head and grabbing his chin I then quickly ripped his chin to the left as I unravel my arm from around his neck. He lands on the ground with a thud, his avatar's HP limit reaching it's max. As the K.O sign appeared under him the announcer/ref was holding my arm above my head, screaming to the world my victory. I suddenly felt very tired, being in the spotlight for too long does that to me… I sighed and decided to log off as I left the ring. I quickly made my way to my homepage and logged off.

* * *

AN: So…? Good? No good? Do I need to work on my fight scenes or something? REVIEW!

Azami Wren


End file.
